Rouge And Karaoke Don't Mix
by Asakura-chan
Summary: When it's Rouge's birthday, Amy and Blaze decide to take their friend to a karaoke bar. But they better prepare for some hyper action from a certain bat!


**I haven't updated my other stories but I'm still doing something else. But this is a one-shot, so it's ok. When they are singing, it's bold for Blaze, **_**bold **__**italic for Rouge **_**and** _italic for Amy _**with normal for all of them.**

* * *

Rouge was excitedly applying make-up on her face. It was her birthday today, and Amy and Blaze had promised her that they would all go to a karaoke bar. She couldn't wait to sing all of the latest songs and pop music. She was definitely going to make the most of it.

Ring!

A very posh sounding bell rang as Rouge zoomed downstairs. As she opened the door she saw that Blaze had not yet even taken her hand away from the bell.  
"You know," she began, "This is the first time I've seen you so excited since the time when you and Knuckles started dating."  
"I'll pretend you never said that. So let's start that again. Hey guys!" exclaimed Rouge like nothing happened. Amy and Blaze sweatdropped.  
"Hey, how about we skip all the drama and go, kay?" They then all headed to the car and set off for the karaoke bar.

When they arrived, Rouge cast a gleeful grin at the reception desk, causing the lady there to get a little freaked out.  
"Rouge, please, calm down. You'll be able to sing very soon, but for now you just have to keep calm, okay? Keep _calm._" Amy said slowly to Rouge, but it didn't work as Rouge started quivering and zoomed over to the receptionist making her jump. This was how the conversation went:

"Can I please book a booth for three?!"

"…yes…"

"What number!?"

"S-six, miss…"

"AWESOME! MY FAVOURITE NUMBER! WOOT!" Everyone in the room stared at Rouge who didn't notice. Amy then dragged Rouge over to the booth and Blaze kept apologizing over and over to the surrounding audience.

When they got in the booth, they started checking out the new microphones and speakers.  
"They got all of the new stuff, didn't they! Oh wow, Oh! Amy! Blaze! You have _got_ to check this out!"  
"Well, I'm glad she's having fun." Blaze said wearily.  
"Yeah…It's her birthday anyway, but even so…"  
"This is too much!" They both exclaimed.  
"Hey, Rouge, how about you sing and me and Blaze just have a bit of a relax, huh?"  
"No. You can't because we are going for a group song this turn! For now we are the R A B's!"  
"The RAB's?"  
"No. It's sounds like RnB, doesn't it? So you say it like R A B's! Not RAB's."  
"Uh-huh…" The other two sweatdropped.  
"So, how about we start with Starships?"

_Starships (Nicki Minaj)_

**_(RedOne)Let's go to the beach, each_**

**_Let's go get away_**

**_They say, what they gonna say_**

**_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_**

**_Bad Bit***s like me is hard to come by_**

**_The Patron own, let's go get it on_**

**_The zone own, yes I'm in the zone_**

**_Is it two, three?_**

**_Leave a good tip_**

**_I'mma blow off my money and I don't give two sh***_**

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Can't stop…

(We're higher than a motherf**ker) (x3)

**Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that**

**And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that**

**But Fu** who you want, and fu** who you like**

**Dance our life, there's no end in sight**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star…**

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray_

_Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay_

_And if you're a G , you a G-G-G_

_My names Amy and I'm in the R A B's_

**_Get on the floor, floor_**

**_Like it's your last chance_**

**_If you want more, more_**

**_Then here I am_**

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop…

(We're higher than a motherfu***r) (x3)

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

(We're higher than a motherfu**er) (x5)

(End of song)

"That was awesome girls!" Rouge announced.  
"I know right!" Amy agreed. "I felt like a real pop star singing like that!"  
"Have you guys ever thought about becoming real pop idols?" Rouge asked them.  
"Well... I admit I've dreamt of being a singer, but I don't think I'm really that good. I mean, I haven't taken proper singing classes or gone to auditions for anything."  
"Same. I don't have that much experience in the singing industry either." Blaze confessed.  
"That doesn't matter. Everyone starts somewhere, right?"  
"For now, though, let's just do karaoke, okay? I just think if we open up then we're going to be faced with awesome singers who we have to compete with. I don't think I'm quite ready for that." Blaze said.  
"Blaze is right. We honestly can't come up from nowhere and just start singing. Maybe we can go to hotels and offer to sing there or something?"  
"Yeah, I guess we'll have to make do with that then, huh?"

"Yeah... Anyway, we should try coming to places like this more often to hone your one of a kind skills!" Rouge said proudly.  
"I say cookie break." Amy decided. "What do you think?"  
Rouge and Blaze looked at each other before saying. "YEAH!"

The three girls took out some chocolate chip cookies and started munching.  
"Hey, what do think about one more song before leaving?" Blaze asked the girls.  
"I don't mind. What do you think Rouge?" Amy asked before sweatdropping. Rouge looked like she was about to cry.  
"B-ut, ww-e can't gooo! I wanna stay! Please!" Rouge then gave the puppy face that Amy was trying not to give into, but Blaze was too strong to fall for that.  
"Rouge, you realize that we don't have our stuff with us right?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah… Whoops. I guess I forgot about that. Heh heh…"  
"Whatever…"

"Blaze, Rouge, let's just do the last song, okay? Without fighting."  
"Then! The R A B's will perform the finale!"  
"And without the hyperness as well!"  
"Oh, relax, Blaze! Be a little carefree sometimes!"  
"Yes, but when you look at someone like Sonic I get a little worried about the limit of how carefree a person can be in their life."  
"Alright, guys, now that we've understood that Blaze should be more carefree and Rouge should be less carefree, I think we should start the song. What do you guys think?"

"If you insist." Rouge and Blaze chorused.

"I do." Amy replied, taking the speech literally.

"It's a figure of speech, Amy." Blaze informed.  
"Oh, was it? No-one ever said." Rouge said thoughtfully.  
"Umm, Blaze..." Amy said shyly.  
"Yes Amy?"  
"What's a figure of speech again?" Amy said embarrassed.  
"I've given up on you guys. Go back to preschool." Blaze sweatdropped and went to the karaoke machine and pressed the button for the last song.

_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Taylor Swift)_

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying 'This is it, I've had enough', cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space, what?_

**_Then you come around again and say_**

**_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me_**

**_Remember how that lasted for a day_**

**_I say, I hate you_**

**_We break up, you call me_**

**_I love you_**

Ooooh

We called it off again last night

But oooh

This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to your friends, talk to me

But we, are never ever ever getting back together

Like…ever

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your piece of mind

With some Indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh

You called me up again tonight

But this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever getting back together

Ooooh~

_(End of song)_

"I'm super tired." Rouge panted.  
"So am I, but I'm going to take it like a man!" Blaze said proudly, saluting.

"I think Blaze took that carefree thing to her head." Rouge told Amy.

"I agree. See, she's even marching around and pretending to shoot like a warrior."

"Oh, you mean like in those MMORPG games?"

"Yeah, or something like Assassin's Creed or Call of Duty Black Ops 2."

"I heard that Silver has loads of those assassin themed games for when the guys come over for their 'manly hangouts' AKA, events that girls aren't supposed to go to. But I also heard that Blaze is sometimes at Silver's house before the hangouts, and that Silver mysteriously disappears to the bathroom whenever she's there."

"Hey, Blaze, is it true that Silver disappears to the bathroom whenever you're at his house during his group hangouts?" Amy asked Blaze. Blaze turned red and calmly turned around and glared at Rouge.

"Rouge, do you know how Amy got this information by any chance?" You could practically see the vein popping from Blaze's forehead.

"Who? Me? No… I don't know anything about this. Heh heh." Rouge knew she was in for it when she saw Blaze looking ready to kill.

"Any last words, fello singer?" Blaze said sarcastically.

"Blaze, may you and Silver have lots of babies and live happily ever after." Rouge innocently declared.

Blaze went as red as Knuckles and gave up. "I still don't know how I became your friend. You and Amy I can understand but I'm just not like you."

"Really? Then what am I like then?"

Amy and Blaze smirked and opened their mouth to answer. "Actually, don't answer that!"

All three girls started laughing loudly.

_(About a week later)_

Rouge was flying around town when she spotted Amy dashing around with about ten shopping bags in her hands, showing no signs of being tired. Rouge sighed. "_That girl will never change_" she thought while watching Amy ogle at the new outfits that Rouge knew she was thinking about buying. She thought Amy might have made Sonic come and carry all her bags for her, but surprisingly she was by herself. She saw why about five seconds later. Amy walked into Victoria's Secret, and the way she was openly staring at the undergarments. That girl obviously didn't find anything wrong with showing the whole world what kind of panties she wore.

Rouge decided to sneak up behind Amy as she saw her exit the shop. Rouge slowly flew towards her and whispered: R A B's rule forever! Which made Amy squeal loudly causing everyone to stare. Rouge just winked and Amy hid behind her feeling embarrassed.

"Rouge…Why would you do something like that! You made me feel like I was being stalked!"

Rouge could only laugh. "Stalked, Amy? I've seen much worse. Do you wanna know?"

"No, I'd rather not."

"But there are so many ugly, yet sexy things about this world that you don't know about!"

"I'm surprised you think the world is sexy. Tell me the main points, and don't miss a single word."

"But I thought being sarcastic was Shads thing."

"It was, but I stole it from him."

"Let me guess, Shadow didn't have the balls to punish you like he punishes Sonic."

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Then Shadow must be a real softie inside."

"Well, doesn't everyone?"

"It's hard to believe but even Knuckles has a soft side!"

* * *

**I corrected it, so I hope that you found this version better Lord Kelvin. If you find any faults in it, please let me know. It was deleted 3 times, and it took me ages to find the song lyrics. I started watching Lucky Star at the end, so the characters may seem a little OOC. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my one-shot, please read and review!**


End file.
